The Silent Protagonist
by Beyond An Anomaly
Summary: Silent. Still. Lying there. Defeated. What more could a plumber possibly do? He lost...didn't he?


The "silent protagonist" is a term directed to a main character in a movie, book, or some other form of story-telling media that never exactly expresses themselves through audible words and expressions. They never speak. Conversations between others should not be expected. All that can be truly expected from said character when it comes to interaction is a simple nod, shake of head, or some other verbal gesture.

Yet, there's something about the silent protagonist that shows a sense of power. Strength. For you see, the thoughts of a character cannot fit into a simple dialogue tag, and proclamations of a mute witness cannot wait for someone else's response.

For you see…the inner emotions and thoughts of the main character is all you truly need to know about them to be immediately hooked.

(*)

There he was.

The red plumber was pinned against the wall by the gargantuan, yellow claw of his worst enemy.

"Well, plumber…" the Koopa snarled, with the crowd witnessing booing him. "Looks like I finally gotcha cornered…"

No response. If the plumber even opened his mouth, his jaw would lock. Besides, all he would have to say was some ridiculous taunt to simply keep the audience riled up…but they already were…for all the wrong reasons, of course. No one wanted to see the savior of the Mushroom Kingdom get mercilessly beaten, especially by his worst enemy that no one ever cared for.

Bowser, the tyrant of all Koopas, let out a laugh as he slammed Mario against the brick ground. Mario couldn't help but wince, with his nose slowly dripping of his signature hue. Face slowly lifting from the pavement, his squinted eyes met Bowser's toothy sneer.

"Got anythin' to say about cher butt bein' handed to ya, Mario?"

Mario's blue eyes glazed over. He and the tyrant fought for hours on end now, in this one stage. Ironically enough, the destination was Peach's Castle. Why, just _why _there? Out of all the places he could get destroyed…out of all the people that would destroy him…

"Nothin'?" Bowser tisked, claws tapping against the floor. "Didn't think so…"

Bowser strode around the plumber, who was trying desperately to gain enough support to get back on his feet. He was lifting up with his arms, which were shaking from under him, and he could feel the perspiration make his hat clasp its rim tightly around the frizzled hair on his head.

"Look atcha, Mario..." Bowser glared down at Mario, teeth clenched and locked in a pointy, white smirk. "Ya know you're gonna lose, right? Heh…wonder why you've never made it this easy in the past…"

In this match, Mario was down on his luck. And yes, dare he assume that he thought Bowser would be easy competition. All he had to do in the past was swing around the Koopa by the tail when his back was turned. That was all. But now…there he was.

Weak.

Hopeless.

Filled with unimaginable agony.

Bowser raised Mario by the turtleneck collar almost effortlessly, slamming him against the castle walls once more; the plumber let out a small yelp.

"And you STILL have nothing to say to me?! Bwahahar!" Bowser cackled, throwing Mario against the grey brick of the palace a few more times for good measure. "Just how spineless ARE you?!"

Was he spineless? No, not quite…but Mario, at that point, wished it more than anything. He wished for it literally, of course. But figuratively? No. Mario was no coward.

Nor was he ever…a real coward would quit this battle…right?

…Right?

Bowser dropped the heap of Italian bruises and gashes on the brick ground and stood back. He figured that was enough. All Mario had to do now…was retire. After that, it would all be over…

"You're a coward, Mario…" the rasp from his opponent rung against Mario's ears. "You're just lettin' all this happen to yourself…without a single word. No talkin' back…cuz you're too scared to say a thing. That's it, isn't it?" Bowser advanced and kneeled towards the still, shaking plumber and whispered, "You just can't say a thing…poor, poor Mario has finally let himself crack…what a shame…"

Once Mario heard the statement, he felt his head move from side to side ever so slightly, rubbing slightly against the stone below.

_No._

He wasn't a coward. Who said he ever was?

_No…_

If he was a coward, would he be willing to fight, let alone assume he'd win the battle against the most uncontrollably powerful enemy he ever had?

_NO…_

Mario then had a thought. All Bowser had done this entire battle was show off his brutish strength and his "remarkable" vocabulary through conceited barks. The plumber wasn't the coward…

It was _him._

All just barks. Gestures. Painful gestures, oh sure, but Bowser made sure that his opponent was already down just to beat him far more. He didn't wait for him to get up. He would fear his own destruction if he DID wait. He merely used his time like he always did.

Taunt. And. Beat. Senselessly.

Mario wasn't the coward.

It was _him._

_Y-Yes…_

Mario's swollen lips exposed the few, unscathed teeth he still had aligned into a small smile, thinking of how Bowser made a rash, in vain accusation without even realizing it. It's all the Koopa had done for years, and he blinded himself by tearing through others with his words. He remained silent, because his actions were what truly mattered to him and others, not what he had to say after the fact.

It's all that really mattered. The stories that were created through his sweet victories against victory after heroic victory against a turtle stealing away his true love…and did he have to say anything? No. Of course not. Words could never stomp a Goomba. Or breach a tower. Or save the world.

Actions did.

And Mario became who he was because of this action…

All Bowser ever became was the villain.

There he was. Lying there, eyes slowly closing but smile still visible. Oh yes, he lost this battle at Peach's Castle. He admitted it. But he died a hero…

Without even saying a word.


End file.
